Trained to Be Loving
by RegulusJamesLove
Summary: James get captured while on a mission to protect a village. Voldemort decided to give him to the Youngest Black Sibling as a gift. James will find out about Regulus's dark emotions as he goes through torturous training to be a loving pet. AU!SLASH!
1. Bringing the New Pet Home

**Me: **Alright peeps here is a new RegulusxJames story. Now, since I didn't think To Escape and To Change Everything was getting anymore attention, so sadly, I am deleting that story. But to compensate I created this one and one other to satisfy your crave for some submissive James.

Now, here are a few things that are going to be happening. Since, I will be making many stories, the update once a week might change to twice a week on certain days or once a month. I know once a month seems long so I'm going to try to hit one every two weeks.

For now your safe with updates once a week, but this is just to warn you of what could happen in the future.

Now, lets get back to this story.

So here is the summary: James get captured by some Death Eaters. And Lord Voldemort decided to give him as a gift to Regulus. James soon becomes the pet to his best friends ex-little brother. With torture and humiliation. Will James break? Will the Order of Phoenix save him on time? Will the Dark win?

So yeah this is another dark story...Damn I can't seem to make a happy one...EVENTUALLY I WILL.

**Warning: [Be Warned I Will State This In The First Few Chapters]**

**This is not a happy story. There will be rape in this. There will be torture. There will be gore. There might be amputation. As for others who seen Obsession Made Black, no I do not have a thing for amputation. It's just a torture thing for the characters to be more dark. There will be murder. Horrible language that would make a pirate jealous.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! There is no reason I should be flagged for the stupidity of people who don't read the warnings. And there will be NO WARNING of when the sex scenes come in.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters. They belong to JK Rowling. The only thing I could possible own is the random ass OC people that will appear for two seconds just to add random people.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>===== Prison Cells of Riddle Manor =====<p>

James awoken with an instant as pain in his stomach. "Wake up you filthy Mudblood lover!" hissed a Death Eater man. James glared at him with defiant green eyes.

While James was on a mission to protect a wizarding village did a whole army of thirty Death Eaters come raining down upon them. They were horrible out numbered and while James was trying to protect the fleeing villagers was he captured in the process.

Along with few other auroras and villagers. They were herded like a bunch of animals into the prison cells and waited for their demise. It broke James's heart as he heard the crying of Children and woman who begged for the Death Eaters to spare their children at least.

"COME ON!" he shouted and kicked James once again who grunted. Being man handled to stand was he dragged out of his cell. Looking around it seemed everyone else was being herded again. The question was though, to where?

They walked with fear up from the Prison Cells and down the luxurious hallways of the manor they were in. "Or should I say more like a fucking castle." James thought bitterly as he walked along side with his fellow aurora. The man was named Mike and he was a rather old aurora. Him being about close to 70 year of age.

The elder man looked at James with a serious expression, James looked back with an equally serious expression. "What do you think is going to happen?" asked James in a hushed tone just like everyone else was talking in.

"I do not know young James, but I hope he at least spares the children and woman." Mike whispered in his old voice.

James quickly shut his mouth though as soon as they walked into a huge throne like room. "Egotistical Bastard." James thought darkly as he saw the Dark Lord himself sitting on what looked to be a black throne looking at all the people with a smirk.

"I will only say a few words to all of you." Voldemort stated as he leaned forward smirk still on his face that seemed to piss of James even more.

"You can either join me and live a comfortable life." He stated waving his hands to gesture the 'good' idea. "Or defy me and me turned into something you wish you only dream of." he hissed, his familiar Nagini raising her head.

Since the village James was guarding completely against the Dark Lord, they shouted out curses to him. "Like hell we'll bow down to a bastard like you!" stated a well built man as he glared at the Dark Lord. "We rather rot in hell then serve the likes of you!" a brave teenager girl hissed out beside him. From the looks of it, James noticed, they were father and daughter.

"Voldemort one day you will fall." James stated out with confidence glaring at the Dark Lord who just continued to smirk.

"Pity." Voldemort grinned before leaning back. "Take the children away, then obliviate them." Voldemort ordered. "DAMN IT VOLDEMORT! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO THEM!" yelled Mike as he tried to fight off the Death Eaters who grabbed for the small little ones.

"Of course give them to nice loving families that support me, be happy they shall be cared and love into a perfect Dark Wizard." Voldemort smirked.

Many mother screamed and father tried to get Death Eaters away. James fought the hardest, being detained by three Death Eaters as he watched the children leave with tears in their eyes. This would forever be the last time they would see their parents and friends ever again.

"Now, bring the young teenage girls and middle age woman to the breeding hospital." Voldemort commanded. At this James felt he was going to puke. "You sick bastard!" he growled out as Voldemort just looked down at James with a grin.

"Now Potter, I am not that stupid, if we keep reproducing in the same family, birth defects will rise." he stated before sighing. "This is where muggle women actually have a use, by creating half bloods and by capturing the muggle borns there will be less chances of interbreeding." Voldemort stated as if it was an every day fact.

James glared as he watched helplessly as the young woman and teens were taken away. At this Voldemort stood up and walked down the thrown flicking his hands. At this the Death eaters forced everyone in a line beside each other as he looked at each one.

"Hhhmmm, give these four woman to the slave market." Voldemort ordered as he pointed to which ones he thought looked decent or nice. At this the woman screamed curses and some cried as they were pushed away.

"Bring those three boys as a gift to the Anemone Family."

"This one has no use feed him to our dragons."

"Hhhmmmm, these one can work in the fields."

And so James watched in horror as Voldemort picked out which ones would be in a slave house, which ones would be 'presents' to certain families and which ones would work in the fields. Sadly he also picked which ones would die.

Soon the room was almost empty except for himself, Mike and the other aurora Julie. Voldemort seem to smirk at the three as looked down upon them.

"You, Order of Phoenix are fools to think you can win this war." Voldemort stated as he looked at the three with a cruel smirk. "Pinning after old ways and loving something that will one day kill you...absolute fools." he drawled.

James watched as Mike spat at him. Unfortunately for James, the spit floated in the air, before hitting Mike back in the face.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Voldemort cackled, before he looked at someone in the room. "Regulus come here." Voldemort ordered.

"Regulus!" James thought as he looked at the youngest Black walk slowly to the dark lord. James admitted that Regulus grown to be a very handsome man. Still shorter than he was, but still handsome. With short straight black hair that was long in the front and short in the back. His eyes narrowed and looking cold. His skin white and his body built and yet not beefy.

"Isn't this man friends with your brother?" asked Voldemort, making Regulus nod. "Yes, he is actually best friends with him." Regulus added, making Voldemort hum.

"You may keep him then as a pet." Voldemort stated, at this James eyes widened. "LIKE HELL!" yelled Mike protective over James and Julie. "What?" thought James as he looked at Regulus who nodded. "Thank you My Lord...this is a very...amazing gift you have given me." Regulus stated as he looked at James.

"Aw, you are one of my most well skilled Death Eaters." Voldemort spoke, before looking at Julie. "All of you who are in this room, can have your way with this woman, but then she goes straight to the breeding center." Voldemort laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH JULIE YOU BASTARDS!" James roared as he tried to break free.

"And bring the old fool to interrogation, I want to see what that old goat is doing." with that Voldemort left the room.

"STOP! NO! NO! JAMES! MIKE! HELP ME!" screamed Julie as she was being dragged away from the room. Her clothes being ripped in the process as she was being dragged. "JULIE! JULIE!" screamed James as Mike struggled with the strength of a mountain troll to get to the girl.

"Enough of this." Regulus hissed out as he punched James in the stomach. James gasped before the world started turning black. Soon his body slumped forward onto Regulus's shoulders. The smaller male lifted James to be better on his shoulders, before smirking at Mike.

"You all really are fools." With that Regulus left with James. While Mike had to watch as everything came crashing down around him.

* * *

><p>===== Large Manor: Master Bedroom =====<p>

James slowly opened his eyes blinking away his blurry vision as he looked around. He felt he was on something that was soft with a lot of cushion. It was at this time James noticed he was actually sleeping on a large dog bed.

"What the fuck!" James thought alarmed as he jolted up. Feeling something cold around his neck. Checking with his hands did he feel a soft leather collar, connecting to it was a thick chain that James look to see was connected to the wall.

James looked down to see he was dressed in new and clean robes. He also felt clean too. He looked from the dog bed he was on to gasp at the large room he was in. It was probably even bigger than his own damn living room. Maybe his living room, his own bedroom and his basement combined.

A large Four poster bed was up against the wall in the middle, having curtains to drape over the bed. Everything was Slytherin color for the floor was silver, the walls a dark green, curtains silver and the bed was even silver. Snake like decorations were everywhere and dark wood was the only wood in the room.

James could feel magic radiate from everywhere in the room. It almost felt overpowering to show what kind of person lived here. There seemed to be three doors, two were opened. One looked to be leading to a bathroom and the other a walk in closet. James guessed the last door was the way out.

Shaking his head at his sight seeing, did he begin to tug on the collar trying to see on how he can get it off. But it wouldn't even budge, not even inch. James then proceeded to try to pull the chain out of the wall.

"Damn it let me go!" James hissed as he tried to get out. He froze then when an ice cold voice snapped him back to reality.

"I see you are awake Pet." Regulus spoke, wearing expensive looking black robes as he looked down at James. James glared up at Regulus with hatred. "Why the fuck are you doing this Regulus?" asked James making the Black tilt his head before chuckling.

"Brother had gotten many things." Regulus whispered kneeling down to be at James's level. "He got a good life, good friends, good job, people that love him all around and freedom." Regulus continued to speak as he went up to James who seem frozen as he stared into the black eyes that almost seemed like they were turning red.

"Jealousy, Envy, Hatred, Resentment, Rage and Want." Regulus listed as he brought both his cold hands onto James's warm cheeks. James eyes widened at the insane face Regulus started to make. "Regulus what happened to you?" thought James as his face was were inches from Regulus's.

"All these emotions James...all these emotions is what I felt every time I looked at Brother." He whispered as he licked his lips. "I wanted the life he had...I wanted to be the little brother that he would be proud of." Regulus as if remembering something horrid.

"But he rejected me, he slapped away the hand that wanted help." Regulus continued his sneer as one hand stroked the color on James's neck. "So I decided to make a life in which I wouldn't feel those emotions to Brother." with that he looked back to James.

"And now my life is complete with you in my hands." Regulus smirked while James finally snapped out of his trance and glared at Regulus.

"You are mine James."

"LIKE HELL I AM! I'll never be yours!" James hissed, while Regulus rolled his eyes before shaking his head. His shoulders shook as he laughed, before he went close to James's ears.

"I will enjoy breaking you and morphing you into the loving pet that only looks at me." Regulus whispered.

"Remus...Sirius..." Thought James as he felt the seriousness of the voice and finally sinking in the situation that he was in.

Merlin have mercy on him and let him be saved soon.

* * *

><p>===== TO BE CONTINUED! =====<p>

Me: I hope you all enjoyed the story.

Things will just continue to get dark from here so like I said in the beginning. Don't read this if you don't like all the stop I stated up top.

Thank you again for reading this. And please Review!


	2. Punishments of Running Away

**Me:** Second Chapter to Trained to Be Loving!

Thank you all who read this story and thought it was enjoyable. I'll be damned if I don't get a few more RegulusxJames lovers out there! Seriously this pairing needs more love! Especially since so few people write James in the submissive role.

Anyway, I noticed I got some reviews on the first chapter! And like I have been starting to do, I will start answering questions and comments of each person who puts in a review. Even if they are bad ones.

To **Sara**!

Thank you for reading my story. I hope to see you in the future as Trained to Be Loving continues on. And I will try to update every week or every two weeks. It depends on how many stories I take on. Thank you again for taking the time to review.

To **XX**!

Thank you for updating and reading this story. I know you've also been reading Obsession Made Black and it makes me happy to see you reading Train to be Loving. After I finally figured out your one person. I also hope to see you the future for Trained to be Loving. Thank you again for reading both my stories and reviewing on both of them.

To **Ana-12**

I'm really glad that I am starting to convert you to the goodness of RegulusxJames. I seriously mean it when I say there needs to be more of it! Or at least more slash stories with James being submissive. I thank you for reading both Obsession Made Black and Trained to Be Loving. Your reviews are always long and cheerful and gives me great joy to read them. I will always look forward to your reviews and I hope they keep coming.

Thank you again Ana-12!

To **bnb**!

Thank you for reading my story! I'm glad your loving it and I will try to get out chapters as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy Train to Be Loving all the way until the last chapter. Thank you for reading!

To **TheBigEmeraldPeacock**!

…...Believe me when I say this, your user name gave me a very big laugh. Thank you for liking my story. Like the others I hope to see you again and I hope you keep loving it. Thank you for taking the time to review my story.

To **MadameProngs10**

Thank you for your review. I'm glad that your already starting to like this story even though one chapter is up. I'm glad you liked the characterization I made for both James and Regulus. I'm also happy that your loving submissive James and much as I do. I will try to continue posting chapters as frequently as possible. Thank you again for you review. I hope to see you in the future for this story and many more I will do for submissive James. Because like I keep saying. There doesn't seem to be enough.

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I hope to see you all again soon!

**Warning: [Be Warned I Will State This In The First Few Chapters]**

**This is not a happy story. There will be rape in this. There will be torture. There will be gore. There might be amputation. As for others who seen Obsession Made Black, no I do not have a thing for amputation. It's just a torture thing for the characters to be more dark. There will be murder. Horrible language that would make a pirate jealous.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! There is no reason I should be flagged for the stupidity of people who don't read the warnings. Also there will be NO WARNING of when the sex scenes come in. You shouldn't even read this because there will be a lot of sex scenes.**

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>===== Black Manor =====<p>

James looked at Regulus in fear as the man stood back up. "I'll start with the rules pet." Regulus smirked as he conjured up a large black chair to sit on while he looked down at James. This irked James, but he said nothing as he looked at Regulus.

"First thing is you are never allowed outside the manor, unless I am with you." Regulus started, earning James to glare. "So you expect me to just sit here like some dog! Like hell bas-AAAHHH!" cried James as he felt pain go threw his veins.

"Lovely how wandless magic is, especially when you can just crucio someone and they won't even notice it until its too late." Regulus commented smirking as James cried and withered on the ground. Regulus soon stopped, not wanting the other to go insane like the Longbottoms did.

"Every time you talk back to me pet or do something bad you will be punished...severely." Regulus hissed out as he watched James breathe in and out trying to calm down the pain that still lingered on his body.

"Now then, every time you eat, you will eat on the floor beside me, for pets are never allowed to eat at the table, and you will eat with nothing, but your mouth...You be rewarded enough for me to feed you, but at most time you shall eat like the pet you are." Regulus commanded this earned James to glare at him.

But not wanting to get the curse again shut his mouth for better measure. "I see you are learning pet." Regulus spoke, this learned James to growl, but said nothing more. "Good, always remember that good behavior is always rewarded." Regulus commented, waving his hands a bit before looking back at James who glared.

"But, always remember pet, everything is a privilege to you...even the clothes you wear." Regulus commented looking up and down James's body. "I can easily take everything away from you, so its in your best interests to not disappoint me." Regulus whispered and warning tone that promised pain if he even dared to think to disobey.

"You can't keep me for long!" James hissed as he looked at Regulus. "Sirius and Remus will save me! Just you see." James yelled.

Regulus seemed to find this funny, making James glare at Regulus. "James, putting so much faith in Brother, I would be jealous...and I think I am right now." Regulus whispered, flicking his hand. At that pain went around James's veins in a blink of an eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" James cried as he felt the crucio make every cell, every hair and every movement hurt like a million needles being stabbed into you. Regulus smirked as he just watched James thrash around trying to make the pain go away.

"You should really learn pet." Regulus mumbled, before lifting the curse.

"Another thing pet, no one else is allowed to touch you, unless I permit it." Regulus spoke as he stood up to walk over to James. He gripped James's hair harshly dragging him up to look into his eyes. James saw it truly then. The madness in Regulus's eyes that scared him once again.

"Truly James you do not know the great pleasure I will have with breaking you." Regulus stated, licking some of James's tears. Making James want to puke at the touch of the other male.

"Your Order of Phoenix will die, the Ministry will die, and our lord will rise victorious." Regulus cruelly stated, before throwing him back down. "A house elf will come to escort you to the dinning hall where we will be eating, I hope you try not to escape, I would hate to punish you, after all, your training starts now pet." with that Regulus left the other alone.

"You fucking bastard." James croaked as he tried to lift himself up. James heard a pop and looked at the nervous elf in front of him. "My name is Jelly...Jelly is gonna take you to dinner after Jelly heals you." Jelly spoke nervously.

James had to feel bad for the house elf. She probably goes to hell and back when serving Regulus. The other damn elf he had, Kreacher, probably isn't making her life anymore easier for her. In fact he hasn't seen the damn creature yet.

"But, I probably will eventually." thought James sourly as he felt a little better from Jelly's healing magic that wash over him.

"Thank you." James thanked, making Jelly smile sadly to James. "Master's Pet won't be saying that to me for long." Jelly whispered before snapping her fingers. The chain disconnecting from his neck. James went up to touch where the chain use to be, before standing up when Jelly motioned him away.

"Master's Pet must hurry to Lord Black, or else punishment on Master's Pet." Jelly motioned with haste not wanting the other to be tortured by the cruel black.

"Sorry." James whispered as soon as they went out the door. His Gryffindor pride and bravery thundering inside as he bolted to escape. He ran down the hallways, surprised the house elf not chasing after him. Just looking at him with pity.

He didn't dare think about it as he rushed down hallways and stairs. "If I just get out of the anti-apparition ward." thought James as he could apparate to safety. James heard a crack and cried out as it felt like fire touched his shoulders.

He instantly fell in front of the door. Not wasting time he got up and tried to jerk the door open. But a hand slammed beside his hand, making James freeze.

"Naughty, naughty pet." Regulus sneered as he licked his ear. Causing James to shiver at the action in disgust and fear. "Naughty pet, even though I **warned** you." Regulus whispered. At that, James was punched in the face to the floor, before he was kicked in the stomach.

James cried out in shock and pain, before he looked at Regulus's looming figure. "Kreacher!" Regulus ordered and soon James saw the horrid house elf come to his master side. "What does kind Lord Regulus like of Kreacher?" asked the house elf.

"Bring my pet to my room for punishment. Make sure he is on his little dog bed." Regulus waved, before he started walking to the room.

James tried to resist, but the elf already had him in his chain before he could even blink. "Bad pet, you must learn discipline that kind Lord Regulus will give." Kreacher hissed, before popping out of existence.

"DAMN IT!" hissed James as he tried pulling at the chain again.

"You would think the first time you would learn that it's impossible to get out of that chain." Regulus called out, making James freeze, before glaring at Regulus. "You are a sick fuck." James hissed as he thrashed with the chain.

"Oh my, my pet is just being so naughty today." Regulus spoke in mock hurt that made James's blood boil.

"FUCK YOU! YOU BASTARD!" James roared, before being struck in the face again. "You lions with your pride and bravery...it will end up with you being killed." Regulus commented as if it was every day knowledge. Regulus waved his hand again, making James feel colder in the room. At this he noticed he was wearing nothing.

"You sicko." James hissed as he tried to cover himself.

"No pet, I am not sick, I just appreciate a working artwork." Regulus commented, before he struck James in the ribs. "Aah!" James choked, but he just continued to try to cover himself. "Its time for your punishment." Regulus commented. He snapped his fingers, making James hands become cuffed with leather bounds.

James watched in fear as his hands were raised above his head. He saw that Regulus took a bar out and robe. This made James struggle as he tried to kick and thrash around. But, after a few strikes from said pole, James lost strength long enough for Regulus to spread his legs and keeping them spread by chaining his ankles to the pole with the rope he had.

"Remember pet, this was your own fault, this would have never happened t you if you just listened to your master..." with that he took out what looked to be a metal pole. "I really wish you would just listen, but oh well." with that Regulus brought down the pole onto James's legs.

James screamed as Regulus started beating beating him with the metal pole. Light enough to not break any bones, but hard enough and at the same spot to cause pain and surely bruises. "You could beg for me to stop pet." Regulus commented as he continued to beat James.

"If you beg pet I'll stop." Regulus commented, making James grit his teeth. "I will not break!" thought James he went through the torture of getting hit and beaten in the same places. Soon James's legs were covered in bruises, along with his stomach, chest, arms and shoulder. Bruises already covered his face from when Regulus hit him.

After ten minutes of beating did Regulus stop. He looked down at James with a disproving gaze. "I wonder what would Brother say if he saw you?" asked Regulus, making James flinch. But, James snapped back to reality when he heard a flew clicks and flashes of light.

Looking up did he see a camera in Regulus's hand. "I'm sure brother would love these pictures very much." Regulus smirked, before turning to leave. But, before he fully went out the door did he turn to look at James.

"Let this be known James, eventually if you keep on trying to escape...I will chop those legs off so you won't be able to run anymore...remember that my beautiful pet." Regulus cooed, before walking out the door.

But, James started to shake. Even though to anyone else it would have sounded like a joke. Did James feel the seriousness of the statement. James wouldn't put it past him for doing that cruel.

James blinked when he heard a pop. "Jelly is here to care for Master's pet." Jelly whispered, her voice dressed as she let the chains vanish except for the one on his neck. James instantly feel to his side on the bed.

"Jelly warned Master's pet...Jelly knows Lord Black is very cruel." Jelly whispered as the house elf took out bruising balm. Using her magic to make James less in pain, did she start to apply the ointment onto his bruises, making him wince at the contact.

"Jelly begs for Master's pet to just be a good pet so Master's pet doesn't get so horridly beaten again." Jelly urged. This made James smile at the house. And truly James pity the elf, for Jelly seemed kind and caring unlike everyone else that seemed to be in the manor.

"I can't." James started.

"Why can't Master's pet do it?" asked Jelly, not understanding why wouldn't James obey her master so he wouldn't get beaten.

"I have people who I care about that is beyond the area of this manor...I need to get back to them." James whispered, his voice sounding longing even to him. To James though, it was true. He wanted to be with his friends right now. He wanted to pretend that everything was going to be okay.

He wanted to be away from the **monster** that was the lord of the manor.

"Jelly wishes Master's Pet would just listen, but Jelly hopes you see your precious people again." Jelly smiled kindly, before finishing her bandaging. For some of the bruises started to bleed from the constant hits from the pole.

"Jelly are you finished?" came the cold voice. Jelly and James froze as they looked at Regulus. "Jelly how many times I told you to stop giving my pet false hopes?" asked Regulus as Kreacher placed a plate on the table. Two to be exact before standing beside Jelly.

Jelly seemed to cower in fear of both of them, making James want to hold her, but too weak and in pain to do so. After being crucioed several times along with a beating like had, all his strength seemed to be zapped out of him.

"Kreacher, punish dear Jelly here, but be light for she only did a small misdeed." Regulus commanded, earning Kreacher to smirk. "Of course Kind Lord Regulus." with that Kreacher took the reluctant Jelly with a small pop.

Regulus looked down at James. He kneeling down, did James flinch at the Black as he placed his hand on James's bandaged hip. "When will you get this straight pet?" he asked, gripping his hip with bruising force, making the already bruise and batter skin to scream for him to stop. "You can never escape me." Regulus hissed as looked at James in the eye.

"Never, do you understand?" he asked, before letting go of James's hip. James stayed silent, not answering his torturer. He didn't want to answer the monster that was in front of him. His worry going back to Jelly on wondering what was happening to her.

"Good, it's meal time." Regulus chirped, placing a bowl of curry and rice in front of James. But James couldn't even move to eat the good smelling food. He was just far to weak and tired to do anything. And he didn't want to eat that the monster provided for him.

Regulus didn't seem to care as he ate his meal while watching his pet just stare at the food. After a few minutes of eating, did he finish his meal. Wiping his mouth with silk white napkin, did he drink the last bit of his red whine, before going to James once again.

"Is pet not hungry?" asked Regulus as he petted James's wet locks that were mattered with sweat. "Or is pet too tired to even eat?" he asked with mock concern. James just continued to not answer him, just focusing on his breathing. "Then I guess Master has to help feed his pet." Regulus sighed.

At this James glared at him. "I don't want to eat your fucking food." James thought as Regulus brought a spoon out. Soon James face went from anger to horror as he saw Regulus place the food in his mouth, before going down to his.

James refused to open his mouth to the disgusting bastard. Regulus saw this and brought one hand to his chest, twisting one of his nipples harshly. This earned James to cry out in pain. Earning Regulus to push the inside. After depositing everything, did he slap his hand on James's mouth so he wouldn't spit out the food.

He then forced the other to swallow. "See pet, its good." Regulus smiled, as he placed some food in his mouth again. James thought of a small plans Regulus brought his mouth to James. As soon as Regulus pushed the food from his mouth into James's mouth with this tongue, did he bite down hard.

Though this didn't seem to faze Regulus. Regulus just gripped James's hip early him to cry in pain as Regulus pushed all the food to him before going back. "Well, well, it seems pet is being rebellious again." Regulus commented with a sigh as he tasted the blood on his tongue.

"Well I guess you don't want food...but I must punish pet again for hurting master." Regulus spoke with mock regret as he stood. James knew what was going to come as Regulus smirked down at him.

"**Crucio.**"

James saw white as pain shot through him again. But, once Regulus stopped the cruse James didn't stay awake at all. No, he finally went into unconsciousness making him go into the land of dreams. Where James could be finally away from Regulus.

Regulus sighed as he stared as he stared at James. "It seems pet went for a nap." he mumbled, before going down to James's face, kissing him on the lips. "Sleep well pet, we have lots to do tomorrow! Your going to go through a lot of punishments and training to be loving little pet that you will become." Regulus promised before leaving his pet.

"Kreacher."

Kreacher instantly appeared to Regulus ready to serve his master. "Yes Kind Lord Regulus?" asked Kreacher. "Did you punish Jelly?" Regulus asked, making Kreacher smirk. "Yes, she won't do that again Kind Lord Regulus." Kreacher commented, this earned Regulus to smirk as well.

"Good, clean up the food and then go back to preforming your regular duties." Regulus ordered. Kreacher bowed, taking the food, before leaving.

Regulus continued to walk down the halls. Walking into a room to develop the pictures. After finishing the pictures, did he placed them with care into a white envelope with the Black symbol on the back of the envelope. Writing his brother's name, did he tie the letter to one of his owls before releasing the black owl into the night.

"Enjoy your gift from me brother." Regulus whispered as he looked as the owl flew into the clouds before he couldn't see the animal anymore. "For you took something from me and now I took something from you...and lets just say..." Regulus started as he looked at the moon. "That I won't ever let him go." Regulus smirked.

His black eyes growing a small tint of red as he looked at the moon. "Yes...I will never let my precious little pet leave me." he whispered, looking over at the decorative snake swords that were on the wall of his study.

"Even if I have to **cut** the legs and wings of my pet just so that he'll **never **leave me."

* * *

><p>==== Morning ====<p>

When James awoke the next morning did he feel two things. One he was ungodly hungry and two, he was in a lot of pain. James noticed that the room was dark, sides the light that tried to peek through the curtains of the room.

Everything was silent except for the breathing he and Regulus did. James noticed another thing soon as he started to really wake as he felt dirty. Sweat was layered onto his skin and his pillow was damp in it. James felt disgusting and really wanted a bath. But, when James tried to move jolts of pain start to course around his body.

Earning to cry out from the pain. "Damn it." James whispered as he tried to get up. But once he heard the shuffling of blankets and pounding of feet, did James soon regret being so loud as he looked at Regulus.

"I see pet is finally awake." Regulus smiled, before petting James's hair, earning the other to flinch. "Oh my, it seems pet is dirty and need a bath." Regulus stated, waving his hands for the two double doors to open. Showing black tiled floor. "Pet probably also need to go to the bathroom as well right?" asked Regulus.

This earned James to ALMOST blush, but manage to keep it down. "Besides its too dark in the room to see it." James noted as it truly was dark as night.

Once James felt the chain vanish, did he flinch when he looked up at Regulus. "I'll ready the bath for us, you go do your business pet." Regulus informed, dragging James into the bathroom by the hair. Making James cry out in pain as he was dragged to the bathroom. He noted tht the bathroom was very large.

The walk in room had a couch, some shelves with many accessories for bathing along with racks of green towels. Two doors were in the room, one probably leading to the baths and the other the toilets. James felt tears threatening to go down his face he was thrown into the room with the toilet.

"Go and do your business pet, while I ready the bath for us." Regulus commanded, but before he left he added another note. "I wouldn't try running away again pet, your punishments will only get worse and worse if you keep on doing it." he snarled, before closing the door.

James quickly relieve himself as soon as the door was closed. Glad that Regulus wasn't going to stand there to watch him go to the loo. Once finished, did James walk out from the toilet into the waiting room. He nervously looked at the door again.

His whole body and mind screaming for him to try and make a break for it. Hearing Regulus still filling the bath did James start for the door. James soon froze though, as a voice rang out in the room. "And where do you think your going pet?" asked Regulus as he walked towards the other man.

James glared at Regulus. As the other harshly gripped his arm and lead him to the baths. "Since I knew pet was being bad again, you get a special bath, before you get your real bath." Regulus commented, entering a room with a large swimming pool like bath tub. It had a fountain in the middle that made bubble go onto the surface. Making the whole room smell good.

But, on the side was another bathtub that looked to be a hot tub in the ground. Regulus started dragging James to the smaller one, before throwing him into it.

James eyes shot open to full awareness as he shot up for air. "COLD!" cried James he tried to get out of the frigid water. He even felt ice at the bottom making him try to scramble out of the tub. His bandages already coming off from the cold water.

Regulus just sat in front of Jame. Grabbing his hand and pushing him deeper into the cold waters. Him being unaffected after he put a special potion to protect himself from the frigid waters. Regulus quickly accio a rag with soap on it. He then harshly started to scrub James as he struggled for air and to get out of the cold.

The bandages being ribbed off as he continued to scrub the other down. Earning his skin to become red even within the frigid waters and his bruises to bleed again. "I told you James." Regulus stated as he continued to scrub harshly while James screamed through out the room. "Punishments are harsh for disobedience and trying to run away." Regulus sneered as he scrubbed harder.

"Good pets don't runaway."

James screamed as he felt the rage scratch off a little bit of skin for the soap and cold water to burn.

"Good pets love their masters."

James struggled again as Regulus dunked him under the icy prison.

"Good pet should stay good, right James?" Regulus asked as he continued to clean the other. Putting shampoo in his hair and making sure some go into his eyes before pushing under to get it out. Doing the same thing when he placed on the conditioner.

Regulus continued to clean James, until the thrashing and struggling started to minimize. Seeing James finally cool off, did Regulus throw him out of the cold watery tub onto the cold tire ground. Regulus couldn't help, but smirk at the shivering form. His skin red and blood already getting on the tiles from the bruises.

James continue to shiver, while tears went down his red eyes.

"Is pet cold?" asked Regulus as he gently picked James up. James too far gone at the moment, clutched onto Regulus for his body heat. Trying to get as much as possible to warm his shivering form. Regulus seemed pleased with this, before letting go into the bigger and warmer bath slowly.

"I told you James." Regulus whispered into the others ear.

"I love you." Regulus whispered into his ear, before petting James's clean hair. "Oh I can't wait for the day to fully start." Regulus smiled as he continued to pet James while he used his magic to clean himself.

* * *

><p>==== TO BE CONTINUED ====<p>

**Me: **Haha! You probably thought sexy time was gonna start! Didn't you? Nope! Not yet. A few more torture scenes with James, before Regulus starts training his pet in 'that' department.

But, I hope you all liked this. Sorry for those who thought this was disturbing. But, then again.

I did warn you at the very top of the story about how dark this would be. And I mean, I full on put a description on how dark this would be. So don't hate me for something I already warned you on.

I hoped you all enjoyed this story. And I hope to see you again!


	3. White Room and Plans of Escape

**Me: **Wow we all must be pretty demented if we like love the torture of James Potter...YES! WE LOVE IT! Bwhahahahahaha!

Anyway, guess what time it is? Review time! Lets see what we got here?

To **XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX!**

Man, your name is a mouth full! Just pulling your leg! I love you name! Thank you again for reviewing my Trained to be Loving. Its good to see that your enjoying it. And I'm glad that I have the right amount of torture an such for this. In all honesty, I made this story to get out the stresses I have in daily life. It really works out!

I'm really glad to have you as a reader. And I hope to see you reading more of my stories and chapters in the near future!

To **MadameProngs01**

You weren't kidding about those long reviews! Haha.

But seriously I love them. I look forward to them all the time. Especially since I can feel the excitement from each and everyone of them. To answer your first question, you are indeed hitting very close to home. That is what I'm planning for James. And yes, I myself find it harsh for me to punish Jelly. But I gotta do for the sake of this dark story!

As for the chain that is connecting to James's neck. I'm sorry if I didn't describe that enough. It must have slipped my mind when I typing the story out. It's long enough for James to lay down on his doggie bed comfortably. But it can change lengths so he won't be able to lie down. And your right, he cannot stand unless someone unchains him.

Yes, I have other submissive James stories. There is of course **Nanny Prongs** and **Obsession Made Black. **There is only one story that I decided to take down out of lost of interest. And it didn't seem that popular. I might take it back on later on, but not as of right now. I'm also planning to write three subharry stories as well. Like father like son. My limit is six stories at a time. Three for James, three for Harry. So once one story finishes, I will make another one.

And I hope I keep updating to your liking!

To **Ana-12 and XX**

For XX, I'm sorry I got confused. But I'm really thankful you've been faithfully updating every chapter of my story. It makes me really happy and bubbly inside.

The same goes for you Ana-12. Your comments of spunk and a bright feel to them. I enjoy every time you review.

The two of you have been faithfully reading all my stories. And I am thankful for the two of you. You two were my very first reviewers/readers. Trust me when I say thank you for reviewing on my stories. I really hope I continue to see you.

Well lets get started on what you've been waiting for!

* * *

><p>- Master Bed Room -<p>

James woken up to the smell of food. His eyes still red from the bath activities. His body bandaged from all the raw treatment he had gotten. But James knew no marks were going to be on his body from how he felt the healing balms work onto his injured skin.

His forest green eyes look around to see a bowl of stew. Cooled off so it wouldn't burn him and ready to be eaten. James saw no forks or spoons in order to eat the meal. He then remembered the rules and glared at the dish.

"I will not eat like some dog." James hissed, only hearing chuckle that went after he did. Looking up did he see Regulus sitting on the chair in a relaxed pose. "Does pet not want to eat this morning?" asked Regulus. At this James glared at the other, making Regulus chuckle even more as he stood up.

Flicking his hand so the soup floated and landed on the table, did Regulus kneel down to James's level. "Well then, I think pet is ready to start some of his more important lessons." Regulus added, making James tense up a bit. His body protesting the sudden tense, making James wince at the pain.

"If you don't fight pet, this could feel really good for you." Regulus added, and with the pieces finally glues together, did James thrash. "FUCK YOU! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" James yelled as pushed himself up against the wall. His chain making clicking noises at the sudden movement of James. Regulus looked at James for a moment before chuckling.

"Pet, would you like to be punished again?" asked Regulus making James freeze a bit. His body was starting to get too weak with the constant punishments he's been getting. "I thought so." Regulus whispered before pressing his lips with James's own.

James sealed his lips shut, as he felt the warm organ lick at his lips for entrance. Only to open his mouth in a gasp when Regulus gripped his arms painfully. Regulus took no time to shove his tongue inside. Trying to coax James's out to play with his own.

"No!" thought James as he tried to push the other male off.

"I don't want this!" James thought, as Regulus finally pulled away. James watched the other male licked his lips in satisfaction. "You taste so sweet James...its very good pet." Regulus whispered before bringing his hands down tot he zipper of his pants.

"Now, now pet." Regulus started as he got his large cock out of the chambers of his pants. The cock seem to twitch in excitement every time Regulus looked at James. James felt completely disgusted as he stared at Regulus.

"Lets see if you can use that pretty little mouth of yours." Regulus added as he shoved his cock as James's face. Making the precum smear a bit on his face. James looked away as he felt the hot organ and juices smothering his face.

"James open your mouth and take it in." Regulus commanded as he started to grind his cock onto James's face.

The other still refused though. Keeping strong by just looking in the other direction when Regulus tried to put his cock inside his mouth. Regulus seemed to get annoyed with this and smacked James in the face. Making James cry out.

"I will only say it once again." Regulus hissed coldly. His eyes showing an icy look that promised severe pain if he didn't comply with his orders.

So James timidly opened his mouth. "Come on James, lick it." Regulus urged the other. James winced as he started licking the head of the cock. The cum tasting horrid on his tongue as he licked the head, before licking at the length.

Regulus moaned as James's tongue seem to swirl and caress his cock. Sending shocks of pleasure down his spine as he petted James's hair. "Take it into your mouth." Regulus whispered into James's flush ear of humiliation.

James obeyed again a he slowly brought the cock into his mouth halfway. He closed his eyes shut as he licked around the cock again. Pushing and probing with his tongue. Hearing Regulus gasp and shutter as he continued his ministrations.

It was then that Regulus started thrusting into his mouth, that James gagged. He looked up tears as Regulus started to thrust hard into his mouth. "Stop it..." thought James as he struggled with the large organ in his mouth.

"Stop it." he thought again as tried to push the other away.

"STOP IT!"

And James finally bite down onto Regulus's dick. Earning the other forced himself out of James's mouth who coughed and sucked in for air. Wincing at the horrid taste that was lingering in his mouth.

"I see, so I need to punish pet even more." Regulus whispered.

James instantly look at the other in fear. "Sirius...Remus..." Thought James as he backed away from Regulus. "Sirius..Remus...please..." James thought as he watched Regulus get to what looked to be a wooden paddle. "Save me." James cried in his mind as the first blow was to his face. Making go to the ground in a crumpled mess.

James cried and screamed with every blow that Regulus did onto James. From hitting his arms, his back, his legs, and his bottom. James only pride was he held strong and didn't ask for the other to stop. He held strong as he took the beating. He rather be beaten than the humiliation he had with the others cock in his face, in his mouth.

"**Crucio!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" James cried out in agony, as the curse was taking it's toll on James's body. Making the other feel more pain that seemed to ripe James apart. And Regulus just watched with a sweet smile. Finishing the curse to zip himself back up, along with putting healing balm on the bite marks that James's left on his now limp cock.

"Your punishment isn't over pet." Regulus stated out as he grabbed James by the ankles. Letting the chain vanish as he started to drag the other down the steps. Making James cry in as he was roughly thrown on the marble floor after he gotten a beating from the marble stairs.

He then started towards the end of the hall. Whatever room Regulus seemed to be heating, did James started to fear. Trying to catch anything to make Regulus to stop dragging him to wherever he was bringing him too.

Regulus seemed to stop at a door, before opening it. James had to shut his eyes so he could adjust to the bright white room. With only one large window with white bars on it. He threw James I inside, before closing the door. Hearing the click, did James know that the other must have locked it so the other could not escape.

James looked around the room, seeing nothing, but white. He slowly went to the corner, before laying down. He closed his eyes for some much needed rest. Not knowing why Regulus had thrown him into the room.

It didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>- Order of Phoenix HQ -<p>

Sirius sighed as he sat down at a table, Remus on the other side also looking very grim. They had just gotten word a few days ago that a few order members were taken was prisoners to the Dark Lord. They then found out, one of the members, was James.

"Damn it." Sirius hissed, slamming his fist on the table. Remus only closed his eyes as he held James's cloak tightly. The only thing they found from the chaos of the destroyed village. Sirius looked at Remus with sympathy as he patted the man's shoulder.

"We'll find him and kill the bastards who have him." Sirius stated to Remus, making the other look at Sirius with a small smile, before sighing. "I know, but...I just wish we found him now...what the bloody hell is Dumbledore doing!" Remus growled, Moony howling with rage.

Sirius sighed, before some pecking was heard on the window. Getting up, did Sirius walk over to the window, to look in surprise at the owl. Who swooped inside, dropping the package, before flying out the window as fast as it could.

"Whats that?" asked Remus as he picked up the envelope, noticing it was written to Sirius. Handing the package over, did Sirius flip it to the side, before raising a brow.

"Its from Regulus." Sirius stated out, and that made Remus also raise a brow. The young black sibling had made it very clear to Sirius that he did not care for the other. That he didn't even want Sirius in his life anymore.

The last time the two actually heard from Regulus or anything about the other Black brother was that he had joined Lord Voldemort. And from many rumors, was he a very good Death Eater and in fact was apart of his inner circle.

"What does it say?" Remus whispered as Sirius opened up the package.

Remus watched as he noticed that pictures were inside alone with the note. Sirius first read the note, but Remus grew uneasy at the pale expression that Sirius had. He then hurriedly look at the pictures. Before rage came onto his face. Sirius slammed down the pictures and ran out of the house.

Remus looked at the note, before looking at the pictures of James. Beaten and looking weak, tied up with bruises all over him. Remus screamed in anguish as the letter dropped onto the floor. Only a few words were graced onto the fine parchment.

"_**He's mine now dear brother.**_"

Sirius who was outside screamed and screamed. The order members wondering what was wrong. Dumbledore came rushing in as he looked at Sirius with worry and great concern in his eyes. "Sirius what is the matter?" asked Dumbledore, while many other order members looked with great fright at Sirius.

Sirius just continued to scream in rage and anguish, making many more members concerned. That's when Remus came out with the note and pictures in hand. Throwing them onto the floor.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Remus growled, his eyes glowing a very dangerous red as he stared at their leader. Many members picked up the pictures, only to gasp in horror. "JAMES!" Lily gasped in horror as she looked at the picture of the young male.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE HAS HIM!" Remus growled even louder. Dumbledore closed his eyes in what seemed to pain. "I'm sorry." Dumbledore whispered, but Remus shook his head at the headmaster. "I TOLD YOU!" Remus roared as he was being held back by a few members. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE PUT MORE MEMBERS IN THAT VILLAGE!" Remus raged.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Sirius screamed, being held back by Author and another member. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT JAMES IS SUFFERING! AND WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO GIVE US THE COMMAND TO LOOK FOR HIM!" Sirius yelled, tears going down his eyes.

On the same night, was a body delivered to the front steps of the Ministry and the Order of Phoenix. For the Ministry it was the horrible tortured, but alive body of Mike. Who was missing one eye, a few teeth, four fingers and one leg.

For the Order of Phoenix, it was the broken and yet alive body of Julie. Only the signs shown on her body were the sighs of constant rape. Cum was covered in every in of her body. Many hand like bruises were all over as well as bite marks. Her stomach was large, which would have made people think she was a few weeks pregnant. When really it was just the large amount of cum in her stomach.

At that very same night, did Voldemort seem to already strike fear in everyone. This was to show them, that whoever defied them. Will they meet the same fate as the two that were dropped on them.

* * *

><p>- White Room -<p>

James looked around the white room, twitching every second as he did. The first few hours were alright when James slept peacefully. But when he awoken, it started getting to him. Everything was white, even the bars on the windows were white.

There was no other color. No blacks, no blues, no purples or greens. Nothing that made the room any less whiter than it already is. In the first three hours James was okay, just walking crawling around to see if he could some how manage to get out.

The next two hours, James felt hungry and started to regret not eating the food that was presented to him in the morning. James also noticed he didn't have the urge to use the bathroom. Probably elf magic, emptying his system so he could stay in the room.

James knew the days, from the light of the window. The window panels themselves were white. So you couldn't really see what was outside. Only allow light to pass through to show what time of day it was. So when night appeared James immediately went to sleep.

Wanting to escape the all white room and painful feeling of hunger that engrossed his stomach. But when James awoke again to the blinding white room did he really scream.

- Work Study -

Regulus sighed as he looked around his work study. "Things are finally going according to plan." Regulus whispered as he was currently doing four types of research at once. Three of them being for his Dark Lord of course, but one of them being for his precious pet.

James had a fiery spirit that didn't want to break. And now normally Regulus would be a very patient man. He didn't find brash and quick ways to be ethical or logical. Though it surprised Regulus how much he wanted for James to break. How fast he wanted to break the other.

Beating didn't seem to work on him. So, Regulus did some research and finally created the white room for James. Regulus completely forgot that breaking James didn't mean he could just break his body. He had to break his soul and mind along with his body for better results.

"Kind Lord Regulus, your mail has arrived sir." Kreacher bowed, before putting the mail on his desk. Regulus nodded to Kreacher, before giving him a small treat. A milk sugar ball, which house elves seem to favor. Kreacher teared up, before bowing again enjoying the treat that was in his mouth.

Kreacher soon left, while Regulus went to look at the mail. Three of them being business with the Dark Lord, four being his businesses and one being from his brother. Regulus seemed to smirk as he opened his brother's first.

Regulus rolled his eyes at the threat Sirius made to him, but a line irked him just a little bit.

"_**WE'LL GET JAMES BACK AND AWAY FORM YOU JUST YOU WAIT!**_"

Regulus sighed, he didn't know why he felt so irked. He knew that Sirius would never be able to take his precious pet away from him. But, knowing his brother, he would try any means possible in order to get the other to give James to him. This didn't seem to please Regulus very well.

Softly Regulus took a quill and wrote down on it to strength the wards and put a few charms around the area. Even though Regulus knew Sirius wouldn't be able to find them...it still irked Regulus and he knew he'll feel better doing that.

After discarding the letter into the fire, did he look on his businesses. Regulus smirked as his money seem to be growing by the second. Already the broom producers he bought were doing well. Making the Nimbus and the Firebolt brooms made everything all the better.

His second one, an animal one, where he breed the top line owls that were fast and strong was already bringing in good pocket money. And when Regulus meant pocket money. He meant having something like 3000 gallons in his pocket money.

Writing a few things down to remember to visit his businesses and put in his own few ideas, did he look at the letters from the inner circle.

There seemed to be another meeting soon. Probably on how to take over Poland, Finland and a little bit of Asia. Already Australia was crumbling under them, along with South America and a little bit of Canada. It was only time when the others will fall along with them.

And then...the eradication of the majority of muggle population. A few would be spared of course. Muggleborns who join the Dark Lord was going to spare their muggle family or friend of their choosing.

But, the number of humans will go from billions to only mere hundred. As it should be. "These disgusting humans...killing us poor wizards and witches because of what we can do." thought Regulus as he remembered the witch trails. Many good and powerful magical folk were killed during those times.

So it was only fair that muggles get the same treatment. But of course never to stand back up again. It was going to be a long process though. Muggles had greatly damaged the earth, earning a major clean up. First by destroying those nuclear factories, then destroying said toxic factories, and doing a lot of cleansing charms for many ares that were polluted.

Even air was disgusting in a few areas, making it hard to breath and live. It was going to take years and years once the muggle population went down. But, after the clean up will everything be alright for the wizarding world.

Writing down the dates for his calender on which days would the meetings be, did he start researching on the things he needed to get done for the dark lord.

He looked up a bit, seeing a circled date in red at when to let James out. He smiled to himself, before looking back down. He would break James, even if that meant breaking every bone in his body so he could be broken.

* * *

><p>- Two Days Later White Room -<p>

James stayed close to the door. Tired from all the banging he did and throwing his body at the door in order to get it open. He was too tired, hungry and thirsty to do anything else. He was too weak now, and was starting to get delusional.

James thought he was going to die in the white room, when the door open. Making James fall on a black marble floor. Look up did he see Regulus smile down at him. Slowly Regulus picked the figure up before walking away from the cursed room.

"Did my precious pet finally learn his lesson?" asked Regulus as he walked down the hallways to the dinning room. James said nothing, only keeping his eyes open to absorb all the colors in hallways and rooms they passed. Flinching whenever he saw something that was white.

They came into the dinning room, food already laid out for them. Regulus gently set James on the floor next to his food. Watching with great pleasure that James started eating. Just like dog, his face was on the plate trying to eat the food that was inside. Before trying to guzzle down the water that was in his water bowl.

"Such a good loyal pet." Regulus nodded, unknown to him James was plotting.

"I have to get out of here." James thought as he ate the food. Once he got his strength back, once he made Regulus think he actually one, would James bolt for his escape. Back to Sirius and Remus, back to his home, back where it was safe.

For now James held down his pride. Which wasn't hard as he was starving and thirsty when he was in the room. James knew he wouldn't last much longer with this torture. He had to leave sooner than he thought as he flinched when he saw white again.

"Tonight..." James thought as he remembered seeing on Regulus's calender that he had a Death Eater meeting. "Tomorrow I'll do it." James thought, as he knew Regulus would be away. Unknown to Regulus again James heard the spell he used to break away the chains. So it would take a lot of magic, but he would break the chains away, run as fast as he could out of wards to apparate back to his friends.

James only hoped that Regulus wouldn't try anything before tomorrow for his meeting. James wouldn't know what to do if Regulus touched him again. He winced in disgust at the memory as went for another drink.

* * *

><p>- Master Bedroom -<p>

"Master has to go to a meeting Pet." Regulus whispered to James who was on his doggie bed curled up with a black blanket on him. "I should be back early afternoon, so I won't be gone long...then we'll continue our lessons." Regulus smiled petting James who leaned into the touch for a bit.

Regulus soon go up from his place before looking at Jelly. "Take care of him while I'm gone, I'm taking Kreacher with me." Regulus spoke, motioning his faithful elf to his side. The two walked away and James stood up as he watched Regulus walk out of manor.

He continued to watch until he saw them apparate as soon as they left the gates. He turned to Jelly who looked at James sadly.

"Jelly..." James whispered, making the female elf trot over to James. "Jelly wanted to save you." Jelly whispered as she look down at James. Already he lost a lot of weight and looked as pale as a sheet of paper. His eyes were also having a haunted look in them scaring the little elf.

"Jelly you can save me." James whispered, making the elf look at him. "Help me escape from here." James whispered, this earned the little house elf to gasp. "But...but..Jelly can't..." Jelly stated, making James not at the order Regulus must have given her.

"But didn't Regulus order you to take care of me?" asked James. "Maybe I won't have to use my magic for the chain at all." thought James as he looked at the house elf.

"What?" asked Jelly.

"It would make me healthier and happier if you let me outside the gates, and since Regulus said to take care of me, you have to make sure I am healthier and happier." James concluded. At this Jelly thought for a few minutes before smiling.

"Then let Jelly take you out for a walk." with that the chains vanished.

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED -<p>

**Me: **I really do like Jelly.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. But its only going to keep getting darker.

Well I hope you all enjoyed and remember!

**It keeps getting darker, this is your last warning! Don't blame me if you get traumatized! **

And hope to see you all again soon!


	4. Punishment One and Two

**Me: **

**Sorry to all of you lovely readers! I been in trouble with the hurricane! My power has been out of my house, and I've been doing so much work. And handling work and school has been really hard on me as well. **

**But, I will keep trying to update regularly.**

Review time!

To **Ana-12**

I know! I'm making my self love Regulus and hate him at the same time! And as you said again, the dark is delicious. As usual ana-12, you have been my most loyal reader. Thank you again for giving me your thoughts and I do hope to see you again in the next chapter!

To **XX**

Like ana-12, you are one of my most loyal readers. I'm glad to see you have updated again to another chapter and I hope to continue seeing you. And Jelly is sweet! That's actually why I named her Jelly, because she's so sweet. And thank you for liking the sexual part, you'll continue to see it.

To **XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX**

Yes, the plot does thicken! Thicken with white chocolate! Bwahahaha! But seriously thank you for reviewing again! And thank you for feeling bad for Jelly. She really is a lovely house elf. And I always feel bad by torturing her. As for what Kreacher does...you'll see...

Well I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>- Outside -<p>

"Jelly, how long until the wards are gone?" asked James as he was helped by the house elf to get out of the front door. James started to realize how weak he was and felt, and was having a hard time to move. Even his magic seemed very low.

"Its very far, goes even past the gates...master only did the recently." Jelly stated, making James nod. "Probably making extra precautions for me to not leave." he thought as Jelly helped him to the white rock road.

James winced as his sensitive feet meet the cold sharp rocks. James winced a bit, making Jelly see. "Jelly is worried that you will not make the trip." Jelly stated, making James shake his head. "No, for freedom, I will endure this little pain." James whispered, smiling down at Jelly who smiled back at James.

"Jelly is happy to have meet you! Jelly sees you are so very kind." Jelly whispered, making James blush a bit. "Jelly wonders if masters and mistresses flock to you." Jelly giggled, when James's face turned even more beat red.

"Ahaha...yeah well, I do like someone." James whispered, making Jelly gasp. "Who is it?" she asked, making James chuckle a bit. "Her name is Lily...she's...really amazing." James stated, making Jelly nod as she helped James down the road.

"She has a blazing attitude and is really smart...I tried dating her when we were at school, but when I was young, I really was a horrible prat." James chuckled, before looking down. His eyes downcast a bit as he thought of the young red head woman.

"Though recently we've been talking and really starting to hit off." James whispered, making Jelly nod in understanding. "When I get out of this, I'm going to run up to Lily and give her a big hug and kiss on the lips...yeah, that's what I'm going to do." James grinned.

The two continued to tread the rocky lane, finally going on the grass when it was too much. Moving much faster than they were before. Already they were half way away from the mansion. Sticking close to shrugs and bushes, in making sure if Regulus did come they could easily hide for cover.

"Jelly." James spoke, making the elf look back up to him. "Yes?" she smiled, making James wince at the question that he was about to ask.

"What did Kreacher do to you for punishment?"

At this Jelly froze a bit, making the two stop moving. James looked at the house elf in worry as she look down with sad smile She looked so sad and small that James wish he could save Jelly too. And then he realized what this would do to the house elf.

"Leader Kreacher will hurt Jelly by whippings." Jelly whispered, showing a bit of her hand that had a few scars. "He would also use knife and beat Jelly for misdeeds...he would also...ra...ra...rape poor Jelly using many things." Jelly whispered as she started helping James walk again.

James stared at the small house elf, before gulping. "What punishment will you get for this?" whispered James, making the house elf smile.

"Jelly will most likely die, but Jelly isn't sad about it." Jelly reasoned, making James look down still. "Jelly is happy that she is able to save you...you were the first to be kind to Jelly." the house elf stated with great happiness.

"If I can help you in any way, then Jelly will be content." she grinned, making James almost want to tell the house elf to disobey her master. To come with him. But the magic between master and house elf is strong. Powerful even to the point where the house elf will do anything to protect the master.

James knew even if Jelly didn't want to, even if Regulus and Kreacher tortured her, she would continue to serve to the best of her ability.

"But some elves aren't chained, they are free." James thought.

The two were very close to the gates of the manor, being very careful now. "We are almost there! After gates Jelly will bring you past the stream where you can apparate!" Jelly stated with joy, making James be filled with hope.

"**Jelly what are you doing?**"

And in those five words did hope seem to shatter around the two. Jelly instantly turned to meet with Regulus's eyes along with Kreacher's eyes. Who looked absolutely mortified at Jelly. James looked at the house elf in worry.

Jelly looked up at James with a smile on her face. She mouth out one word that made James go sprinting to the gate.

James soon heard spells being thrown everywhere, but he didn't dare look back. No, he wouldn't even dare look back at what was happening. James managed to go through the gates, before he bolted towards where he saw the stream.

"Come on, come on just a little closer!" James thought alarmed as he bounded on the long bridge of the river that was under. He just had to get to the other side.

"**_Think again pet!_**"

With that James cried out in agony as he felt the crucio curse went right through him, making him fall to the ground in agony. Regulus didn't stop it, until he came right next to James. Regulus bent down, taking a fist full of James's hair.

"You've angered me too far James." Regulus whispered, his voice cold that sent shivers down James's spine.

"Please don't hurt Jelly!" James croaked out, making Regulus sneer at the other. Kicking James in the stomach while keeping him up by his hair. "Jelly will get her punishment as will you pet!" Regulus whispered, dragging James with him.

Making sure to walk fast on the sharp rocks so James had to keep up. By the time they came inside the manor, were James's feet bloody and leaving marks on the floor.

"Pet, did I tell you before?" asked Regulus as he quickly went to their room, throwing James on the bed when they finally came inside. "That I don't like it when you runaway pet?" asked Regulus as he spelled away their clothing.

James looked at Regulus in fear, bringing his legs to his chest to cover himself. He shook all over, knowing what Regulus was going to do. "Please...please...don't." James whispered, making Regulus smile sweetly down at him.

"Now pet, you know the basic knowledge is to never hurt your master and always to please." Regulus whispered, licking the shell of James's ear making him shiver. "You not only made master very sad, but you disobeyed a major rule along with not wanting to please me...your punishment will be in three things and this is one of them." with that Regulus ripped James's legs wide open.

He thrust inside with immense speed and power, tearing James as he went in. Blood instantly started to pour out while James screamed as loud as he could. "OH GOD! GET OUT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" James cried as he tried pushing the other off of him.

"Now, now pet." Regulus whispered as he started thrusting into James going into a smooth and yet fast pace. Making James have no time for rest. "This could have been pleasurable to you." Regulus whispered as he watched James claw at the sheets.

Regulus stared in awe as he watched his whole shaft go straight into the warm walls of James's hole. He felt giddy as he continued to watch himself thrust into him. Seeing how every thrust made James wiggle and scream until his throat is hoarse.

Regulus moaned a bit, as James seem to try and stop him by clenching down on his cock. "You feel so good pet." Regulus moaned while he licked the salty tears away from James's eyes. "You are mine pet, mind, soul and body." Regulus whispered as started to thrust harshly into James.

The blood adding to be a great lubricant to the other as he continued to thrust inside of him. Regulus knew he was going to come soon and smirked down at James.

James himself felt horrid, used and disgusting. He felt like he was ripped in half and the pain kept burning. It was almost numb until he felt something hot burn the already ripped flesh. James cried and screamed as he felt the cum go inside him, that went deeper and deeper inside.

"How does it feel with my seed in your got my pet?" Regulus purred, while James just stared at Regulus with horror.

"Kreacher!" Regulus yelled out, making the house elf instantly come. James noticed the blood that was all over him. "Yes Kind Lord Regulus? Sorry Kreacher is dirty, Kreacher had to get ride of poor excuse of house elf." Kreacher stated, making James scream.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" James cried, before was silenced when Regulus's fist meet with his face.

"Kreacher, clean pet up and bring him to the white room...leave him there for a week, that should teach him until he gets his third punishment." Regulus stated, making the house elf nod. At this James tried to escape again, not wanting to face that insane room of white.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!" screamed James as he felt a spell hit him in his back, making him go limp on the floor. "Trying to run away again pet? My..My...Kreacher add two more days." Regulus whispered before he kissed James's forehead.

"This is only your second punishment pet, once your out of that room remember this, **that I am going to tear one of your wings off.**" he whispered, before leaving James to the house elf. The popped away to the washes, making Regulus smile as he licked some blood that was on him.

"Delicious."

* * *

><p>- Work Room -<p>

Regulus smiled as he wrote down on his notes. It has been already been a week so far, and James had started to quiet down in the white room. Regulus soon had to prepare his third punishment to the proud stag.

Regulus moved himself away from his desk. Getting up to stretch a bit, before walking out of the room. He walked all the way down stairs, until he finally came out side, until he was meet with a large metal table on top of the dark polished wood flooring.

"How are the preparations Kreacher?" asked Regulus looking at his house elf with a smile of appreciation. "Everything is ready for the naughty pet Kind Lord Regulus." Kreacher bowed, showing what was next to the metal table.

A long sword, with snake like designs weaving all around it. It was beautiful, with little rubies wedged inside of it. It looked like it was almost a live even.

"Good job Kreacher, make sure when you take the pet out of the white room, to sedate him, but make sure he **knows what is happening around him**." Regulus smirked, making Kreacher nod as well. Kreacher was about to leave when Regulus stopped him.

"Kreacher how is the status on Jelly?" asked Regulus, making the house elf smile at Regulus. "Kreacher did as you said and punished her, before throwing her to be feed on by your dragon." Kreacher grinned, making Regulus nod.

"Good work Kreacher, you've done well, you are allowed two treats from the jar." as Regulus left, did he heard the joyful cries of his house elf, making him smirk as he strolled down the hallways.

Everything was going perfectly as planned. Regulus then thought for a second before smirking. "That Lily woman he loves." Regulus whispered, smirking a bit as a plan started to form in his head. "I must get with my friend, he does take photo from memories." Regulus mused, before finally he started laughing in hysterics.

Regulus laughed and laughed and laughed, it just felt too good. Everything was going according to plan, it was just to much to keep it all inside anymore.

"Dear Brother, watch as the one thing you loved gets turned into the one thing you feared." Regulus whispered as he put one hand to his face. His eyes slowly turning red as he looked outside."Yes dear brother, wait until you see my beautiful pet." Regulus cackled.

Regulus tried to calm himself, before he quickly rushed off again. His dark mark burned and he himself knew he had other things to do than spend time with his pet. He had several businesses to run and an army to lead.

Regulus quickly went to his fire place, before activating the floo. Breathing in, Regulus shouted out the words, before walking out of the fire place again. Though this time, in the Inner Circle of Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Regulus good to see you, I trust all is well?" asked Voldemort, petting Nagini as he looked at every member up and down, before looking at Regulus again. Regulus smiled at his world, before bowing respectfully to him.

"Everything is well my lord." Regulus grinned, making Voldemort hiss in acceptance. "Good, good." Voldemort nodded, before standing.

"My loyal death eaters, the light is losing." Voldemort smirked, making everyone cheer. "They are losing their will power to fight and more and more join us as the day goes by." Voldemort spoke, his voice powerful and clear.

"But, unfortunately there is still those nasty rebellions, especially that blasted Order of Phoenix." Voldemort hissed out with annoyance, while other growled at the name. "It seems we have a few little spies in our ranks." Voldemort stated, earning gasp and hisses.

"Bellatrix and Lucius, you two are in charge of snuffing them out and disposing them, NOT, before getting information out of them of course." Voldemort ordered to the two, making Bellatrix giggle with madness, and Lucius to bod with respect.

"Narcissa, how is our financial status?" asked Voldemort, making the woman stand proud and tall. "Great my lord, already we own some of the biggest companies in the world, from brooms to even small businesses, each day brings better news." Narcissa stated.

"This is good, make sure we keep doing well." Voldemort hissed, though the undertone meant to not mess up. For money had a great deal of power and Voldemort needed it as well.

"Nott, how is getting that blasted elder wand?" asked Voldemort, making Nott nod to his lord. "Good my lord, I have studied Dumbledore's pattern and body guards, I'll get you that want yet." Nott stated, making sure to look down in respect to his lord.

"Good! Good! And Zabini how is the training?" asked Voldemort making Zabini smirk. "Going beautiful my lord, just two days ago I sent out a fresh new team to raid in a town that had some strong wizards, none of them got any injuries and we destroyed the village." Zabini smirked, this made Voldemort hiss in delight.

"And Narcissa, again dear, how is our breeding center doing?" asked Voldemort, making everyone look at her intently.

"Doing well lord, we did some research, and each woman should be able to give birth to at least four." Narcissa spoke, making Voldemort nod. "The children so far have been learning wonderfully and so far the fear of birth defects are none." Narcissa spoke, before adding another.

"Because of the half blood were reproducing at a rapid pace, there will be many first generation pure bloods and soon, birth defects and squibs will be something of the past." Narcissa smirked, making everyone cringe at the smirk.

The woman was the best choice for the breeding center. She ruled the center with an iron fist, but still taught the children emotions and how to love. Voldemort showed his kinder side stating he wanted them to have a nice childhood. But they must understand that the life they are in is right.

"And now Regulus." Voldemort started, making Regulus stand up straight.

"How are the muggle numbers doing?" asked Voldemort, making Regulus nod. "We have secured, every military facility that each muggle owns, even underground ones, so they won't be using those bombs on us." Regulus spoke.

"Also, our researchers found a way to destroy all those harmful bombs and factories using several combinations of spells and potions, so those blasted things will be erased forever." Regulus grinned, making everyone chuckle.

"Also, the numbers are slowly dwindling down, burning cities and letting dragons lose does wonders." Regulus chuckled, before turning serious.

"Although, I'm going to need more men in china, seems the people in America fused with china to try and stop us...it could lead to some draw backs if they continue to grow in number." Regulus stated, making Voldemort nod.

"What would you need for this mission?" asked Voldemort, making Regulus nod in thanks to his lord.

"I will probably need werewolves, dragons and vampires, they are going to have a great feast for what I planned." Regulus spoke, earning growls of approval from Fenrir and a few vampires. "Good, it will be done." with that Voldemort waved his hand.

"Each of you will be getting a letter from me soon! Narcissa, Nott, Zabini, you three stay, the rest are dismissed!" with that Regulus turned to leave.

Only to be stopped by none other than Lucius.

"Enjoying your new pet?" asked Lucius, making Regulus smirk. "He's been a little bad, but that will change soon enough, a little training is what you always have to do when you bring a pet home." Regulus started with a smirk.

"So do you know who the mole is?" asked Lucius coyly, making Regulus roll his eyes. "I have my suspicions, you should also plants some spies in the Order of Phoenix." Regulus suggested, before turning to leave again.

Leaving a Lucius to think for himself.

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED! -<p>

**Me: **Good! I finished two updates! Nanny Prongs will have to wait for a bit, until I can get power back. Like I said folks, going to be a bit hard for me to update for a little bit. But, I'm trying my hardest.

Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the story!

**[NOTICE!]**

**Like I said to all of you earlier. Because of Hurricane Irene, I'm having a hard time updating! So please be patient! I know a few stories chapters are small, but I really am trying to get them out for you guys! So yet again, it will be awhile until everything goes back to normal again...**

**...**

**Or At least until I get power back! **


	5. Deciding To Take Both The Wings Off

**Me: **Okay peeps here is another story to trained to be loving! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing these chapters.

**And to all those effected by the hurricane Irene. I wish that all of you are safe and sound. That no harm came onto any of you. **

Review time people!

To **Ana-12**

Ah, it is good to see you again ana-12. Thank you for your review, and I finally did get power back. It had been very hard, but everything is good now. And I hope you enjoy more of the sexy time I have with James.

To **XX**

It was a hard decision to make when I typed Jelly's death. I too will miss writing her. But this is kind of suppose to show to James in not fucking with Regulus. Thank you for reviewing yet another chapter of Trained to be loving!

To **Krnbunny630**

Thank you for the long review! I'm glad to hear your feedback on how your liking my story so far. As for how dark this story is going to be, I didn't want to rush a lot of the crap I have in stored. But, now since the story is going on for a while. I'm going to make is even worse. So I hope you will still continue reading it! Thank you dear for your worries. I'm okay now! Got power back and everything, so things are back to normal!

**[WARNING! This story is very dark and this chapter holds gore. I won't say what kind because that would spoil it! So here is my warning people. THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET DARKER AND DARKER! You have been warned several times. This is the very last warning.]**

* * *

><p>- White Room -<p>

James opened his eyes when Regulus came into the white room. Adding color of black and green into the plain room that now had many holes in it. James had went semi-insane from all the white and started punching holes in the wall. Just so he could add something tot he damn room.

This only succeeded in a few holes and a bruised hand.

"My, my, pet have you been busy." Regulus stated as he looked around the room a bit. Regulus then proceeded to carry James bride style as the man could not move. "Did Kreacher give you the special medicine?" asked Regulus, making James glare at the other.

"What was it for?" thought James as Regulus proceeded to carry James down the hallways. And like last time, did James soak up the colors that were all around him. It was almost blinding and disgusting to James that he was this desperate to see any color, but for now he didn't mind.

"Pet, it's time for you third punishment." Regulus smiled down at him, making James want to smack the other so hard that is jaw would break. "I made sure this time you won't feel any pain until a little bit later! So far now you just watch." Regulus stated.

James looked around scared now as Regulus placed him on a cool metal table. He then watched in horror as Regulus picked up a snake like sword into his hands. James wanted to scream as Regulus began coming closer to James.

The other quickly spread James's legs, before placing the right foot far away from the lap. Regulus continued to smile as he started marking the leg with magic to make sure everything would be even.

"Please no...please god." thought James as tears went down his eyes as he watched the other. "Remember Pet, I didn't want to do this to you." Regulus chuckled, before raising the sword up high. "But you broke the number one thing I hate the most and must be punished..." with that Regulus brought his sword up.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" James wanted to scream, before he watched in horror as the sword came down on his right leg. The limb instantly being hacked off and blood spraying over himself and Regulus. James watched in deep horror as the part of his right leg fell off the table.

Showing the sliced bone and muscle to the magically bound man. Blood squirted out of his leg, while Regulus wiped some blood off of his face. He frowned a bit at the messy blood before giggling. "Look at your leg Pet." Regulus cooed as he took the hacked off leg to show James. He shoved the open blood, muscle and bone right into James's face.

James wanted to scream as he was forced to look at the muscle, bones, blood and even his bone marrow as he laid motionless on the table.

"You know." Regulus commented, as he carefully placed the leg on the table, before he started to heal and bandage Jame's stub of a leg. Regulus cut a little bit above the knew so James's could still have something to move by.

"Now that I think about it, it would be very bad for you to escape." Regulus commented, as he looked at James's other leg. James wanted to shake his head anything, until he felt something tie his wrist, leg, stomach and even neck to the table.

And this time, James felt the searing pain in his leg.

"So, let's just get ride of your legs! So that way my pet, you'll become the bird without any wings to fly away." Regulus cooed, making James want to shake his head. "PLEASE STOP IT!" James wanted to cry, but his mouth couldn't move.

"Don't want you biting your tongue and killing yourself from the pain pet." Regulus commented, while James looked horror struck as he tried to get out of the binding. "But then again I do love your screams." Regulus commented, before nodding.

Taking a cloth out of his pocket, did he undo the spell on James. But before the other could scream or even cry out was the cloth stuffed into his mouth. "There! Now I can hear at least your muffles screams!" Regulus beamed, while James just shook his head.

"Please...don't...Sirius...Remus..." James croaked through the gag but Regulus paid no heed to it. He raised his sword again, this time James shook with furious strength, until the sword came down onto his left leg. Right above the knee just like the other.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" James scream and screeched and withered in pure agony as he felt the sword slice through arteries and muscle. To the point of bone and bone marrow.

It was the worst pain James had ever felt. Even worse then the beating with the pipes, even worse than the crucio curse. James never wished for death so much until now. He wanted to die, he wanted to fucking die. Just so he could get out of the pain he was in.

Regulus smirked at James, before licking the sword. "Your blood is so delicious...and it's all mine." Regulus whispered as he continued to lick the sword. Savoring the copper and yet sweet taste of the blood on it.

"Has pet learned his lesson?" asked Regulus, before frowning as his pet continued to scream. "Then again pet has a very strong will that master has to break...chunk by chunk." Regulus commented, as he started to heal James's stub now.

"I'll have to not beat him on his stubs, for the skin is sensitive and the protective bandaging can only do so much." Regulus thought as he watched the skin grow rapidly. Both stubs when healed, looked like they were like that to begin with. It was just skin, not even and indent of stitches or scars like what happens to muggle people.

"Magic certainly is beautiful and useful." Regulus commented as he finished warping James's leg.

James looked around with distortion, as the blood loss and numbing pain stumbled through him. He couldn't feel anything after Regulus healed his wounds. No, that was a lie. He could still feel how it used to be when he wiggled his toes. And the numbing pain that was constant and throbbing was there too.

James wanted to die, he wanted to die so much. He wanted Sirius or Remus to come and kill him. But at the same time, he wanted the two to hold him. Tell him everything was going to be just fine. To comfort him and bring away from this madness of hell he was in.

"Pet seems very tired." Regulus whispered as he cleaned him self off of the blood with only a simple wave. "Kreacher!" he called out, making the house elf come to him. "Yes Kind Lord Regulus?" asked Kreacher, smirking at all the blood.

"Clean the mess up if you could, make sure it shines." Regulus stated, before walking away. Kreacher immediately doing as he was told to do.

Regulus quietly walked down the halls of his manor. James still whimpering now and then, tears still coming down from his eyes at the pain and loss of his legs. Regulus could not seem to care though. His pet did something bad and he knew it was bad. So therefore he had to be punished the way he should so he doesn't do it again.

Quietly, did Regulus went into his room. He set James back on his bed. For he had not deserved to be in Master's bed yet. And placed a thicker and warmer blanket on the shivering man.

"Good night pet...see you in the morning with more training." Regulus smiled, before walking away.

And to James, the dreams that haunted him that night were the ones of a mad smile.

* * *

><p>- Morning -<p>

James awoken to see Regulus face kissing his cheek. "How is my sweet pet doing?" asked Regulus as he looked at the remains of his legs. James looked to where he was looking, but then quickly looked away.

He honestly didn't want to see that his legs were no more. His dreams to go flying as soon as he got out were shattered. Saving himself was now shattered and getting away from the monster was now shattered.

Just everything seemed lost now.

"Now, pet, I know your a bit sore, but we must keep up with your training!" Regulus purred, making James try to push the other away, but soon gave up. He was far too tired and weak to do anything at the moment.

Regulus seem to notice this and smirk, before he lifted the already naked man up to a sitting position. Regulus the lifted James up again, before he sat down on the cushion, leaning back a bit before placing James back down a bit.

James immediately flinched as his cock touched Regulus's own. Making forest green meet with cruel black eyes as the other smirked at him.

"Just want you to grind pet, but you'll get no help." Regulus purred as he poured a little bit of owl onto their dicks. James winced at this, but he didn't want to get punished so soon. So with great shame, did he start thrusting his hips.

James yelped as he fell onto Regulus's chest, making the other chuckle at the man's tactics. "Use your arms and...stubs pet." Regulus suggested, making James glare at the other, before he tried again. Using his hand as support, did James look at what was left of his legs.

Sighing, did he experimentally push them up so he could hover a bit over Regulus's cock. There was no pain, it was just numb. So James started to once again grind on Regulus's cock. Pushing the two organs together, making them go from being limp to hard.

James continued to thrust his hips, his breathes panting from the pleasure and friction. He moved himself onto the other, so chest, cocks and stomachs now rubbed together as one.

"So beautiful." Regulus whispered as he stared at James's flushed face as he continued to thrust himself on the other man. Almost like a wild horny dog mad for release.

And to James that is how he felt as he thrust harder and faster onto Regulus's cock. Grinding then roughly together, the oil making everything slick and faster. James felt lip on his and opened his mouth willingly.

Tongues danced, but soon James stopped as he focused more on thrusting them into completion. Regulus though started to suck and swirl around James's own tongue again. Yet again savoring the great taste of his pet.

"Aaahh, aahhh." James panted and moaned, feeling himself going to cum soon. And by Regulus's frantic breathes, he was the same as well. So, thrusting as hard as he can, did James cum all over their stomachs. Crying out, did James buckle against Regulus's once again. Giving the man into his own completion.

James breathed in deep to try and calm his breathing. He felt trained and tired. He felt drowsy and numb and everything he could have think of.

"Good pet." Regulus whispered, petting James, making him glare at Regulus who smirked. "Good, I was hoping you still have some will power in you...don't worry though, I'll...slice that out quickly as well." Regulus whispered, licking the lobe of James's ear who flinched away at the word 'slice'.

"But, now where dirty and Pet probably needs to use the bathroom." Regulus smiled, picking James up and walking out the room.

James swore when he got enough energy back, he'll start fighting back the monster that was holding him.

* * *

><p>- Three Broom Sticks -<p>

"Are you sure about this Moony?" asked Sirius as the two walked into the Three Broom Sticks. They quickly rushed to the very far end of the room. Right under the stairs where a hooded figure awaited for them.

"Honestly Padfoot...do we have a choice?" he asked, before sitting down with Sirius in front of the hooded figure.

After a quick order of food and some butter beers, did Remus finally speak to the figure. "It has been a long time since I last seen you." Remus commented, earning a nod from the figure. The figure grabbed the beer jug, filled with only coke to bring to it's person's lips.

But Sirius had to hold down his screams as gray clawed hands grabbed the mug. The tips of the claws being black with red, looking as though it just recently killed thousands of people. Before bring it to a stitched mouth. The mouth forced itself open to drink the drink.

"_**It has been a long time.**_" the creature rasped out quietly. And Sirius figured why as it's voice sounded like rusted chains and moans of an old woman.

Remus almost winced at how her voice sounded because of his sensitive ears. "It has...have you've been well?" asked Remus, making the figure chuckle.

"_**Remus, when I turned into this creatures, I used to be a teenage girl wanting to become a great witch for magical creatures...so...no and yes...I have had bumpy road and still one ahead, but I am content now.**_" the creature stated.

"Wait you went to school with us?" asked Sirius, making the creature nod.

"Sirius, this was the girl that used to be in our Care of Magical Creatures Class, remember? Her nick names was Stitch?" stated Remus, making Sirius gasp as he looked her up and down.

"Bloody hell what happened to you?" asked Sirius, getting a smack from Remus and a chuckle from 'Stitch'.

"_**Run in with a very bad curse...I got it when I tried to find a rare creature...I found it...but at a very costly price.**_" at that she waved her hand over herself. "_**Now my nickname is literal.**_" she chuckled, before shaking her head.

"What have you been doing since the accident?" asked Sirius curious to know the life of a cursed being who had it even worse than Remus. "_**I care and protect an all boy wizarding school...I only left my post for tonight to help a dear Remus.**_" she nodded, before smelling the food that was placed before them.

"She came a long way here Sirius to help us...the school she protects is in China." Remus stated making Sirius's eyes widened out to look at Stitch. "Thank you." Sirius bowed, while Stitch just waved it off.

"_**Tell me what is your worries and concerns?**_" she asked, making the two nod, before they breathed in to tell their tale. They showed Stitch pictures and even the recent one that Regulus had sent them. The creature nodded to each one with concern as she ate and study them.

"_**You want to find this little one?**_" she asked, making the two nod.

"_**It will be hard...powerful dark magic is being used here to even send these letters.**_" Stitch stated as she looked at the photographs and letters carefully. This earned Sirius and Remus to look at each other, before looking back at Stitch.

"_**Yes...take me awhile to track down the place and in order to do so...I have a price in order to do this job.**_" Stitch whispered as she looked at the two.

"Anything." Remus stated with great seriousness, along with a nod from Sirius himself.

"_**I find a way inside and getting to the place to save him...in return...you help me make a sanctuary for international orphan boys in China.**_" Stitch offered, making the two blink.

"You want us to help you make an orphanage?" asked Sirius, making the creature nod. "_**One as big as Hogwarts...to save many wizarding children.**_" Stitch stated, but Sirius added more. "Why not any girls?" he asked, getting a shake of the head from the used to be woman.

"_**My reason are my own.**_" Stitch hissed, making Remus nudge Sirius in the stomach.

"Alright, we'll help you." Sirius grumbled, rubbing the soar spot from where Remus had nudged him. The creature nodded, before she started to slowly slink away into the shadows. This startled Sirius, but Remus didn't even seem to mind it.

"_**I will start working on it now...be warned it will take time cause of such dark magic.**_" with that she left, leaving the two men alone.

"This is your plan?" asked Sirius, making Remus nod.

"You may not know it Sirius, but she is the best when trying to find something, getting past wards and even things concerning dark magic." Remus stated as he ate his food. "She's also very powerful and will work hard to find James." Remus stated, before thinking.

"Beside this is her chance to create her dream." Remus stated, making Sirius raise a brow. "And what would that be?" he asked, making Remus look over at Sirius.

"She herself was an orphan who lived in an orphanage...a muggle orphanage...where she was tortured by the other girls and raped." Remus whispered, making Sirius close his eyes at those words. He always said whoever raped anyone should be sentenced with a kiss.

"That explains the only boys part." Sirius stated, making Remus nod. They both ate in silence, before Sirius looked at Remus with a pained expression on his face.

"Will she find him?" he asked, making Remus sigh. "I hope so." Remus whispered as he placed a reassuring hand on Sirius. "I really hope so." He whispered, before looking away.

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED -<p>

**Me:** Well...well then...

I really don't know what to say about this chapter...ahahaha...Well I hoped the rest of you peeps enjoyed it!

See you again next chapter!


	6. Snapping and Cut Deals

Me: I know, I know, it's been a long time since I last updated on these stories. Sorry people, was dealing with some personal issues.

But, I'm back now and will start updating regularly again. Since it's the Holiday Season replies might be slow cause I have to do so much at work. It sucks in retail.

Anyway, were getting to very serious parts for this story.

I hope you'll all enjoy the story until the end!

* * *

><p>- James -<p>

James opened his eyes again, feeling clean and dirty at the same time. Which didn't matter to James as he slowly lifted his head up from the large dog bed he was sleeping on to look around the room.

He was alone.

James slowly pulled the covers closer and brought his legs...or what remained of them close to his chest to curl up into a tight ball.

As soon as James left for the bathroom, did Regulus force the other to suck him off along with having sex with him again. And to James, he felt like he was dying, that nothing else mattered anymore. And to James, it really didn't.

He was a bird who's wings were torn.

Green eyes looked over to the door that opened silently, bringing in the loving smile of the man who took away everything from James.

"How are you feeling my little one?" Regulus asked as he knelt down to James, placing a plate of hot food down beside him. James felt himself lifted up into Regulus's lap, making Regulus smile as he noted no struggle from the other.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked, making James glare with defiance. He started to struggle then, making Regulus smile a bit.

"Do you want to get punished again my pet?" he asked in a deadly tone, his eyes turning cold and steely. He wanted James to become tamed as fast as he could and wanted him to do the things he only imagined.

He wasn't a very patient man.

James glared, he still had little bit of fighting spirit left inside of him. "God to fucking hell Regulus and fucking kill me already." James hissed, glaring at the other, making Regulus pout.

"But, James, don't you love me?" He asked in a sinister tone.

"No, I don't love you...I love Remus and Sirius." James spoke, softly. Memories of his friends burst into his mind, making him almost want to cry from the longing he had for his friends.

James didn't notice the frown on Regulus's face. The deep rage in his eyes that seem to swirl like furious lava.

James screamed as his hair was grabbed before he was being dragged out of the room. James screamed, and tried to use his hands to scratch at the hand that was keeping his hair in the tight gripe that it was. His stubs kicking the ground, causing the already sensitive area to bang pain into his body.

But even when James begged for Regulus to stop, did the man continue going until finally they stopped at a familiar double doors.

"I'm not a very patient man pet." Regulus whispered as he opened the door to the white room. James screamed as he clawed at the floors to get away from the isolating room. "In fact, I've been the most patient I've ever been in years." Regulus whispered, as he walked into the middle of the white room.

"And when really I should have patience for this...do you...my pet continue hurting your master, by doing such naughty things...such hurtful and naughty things." Regulus whispered, before throwing James against the wall.

James cried out in shock and pain as the wall meet with his back side, before he slumped to the floor. James looked at Regulus in fear as the man smiled down at the other, his red glowing eyes piercing fear in James.

"Then, I guess I gotta start being serious with your punishments..." with that Regulus closed the door. Leaving behind a screaming James.

* * *

><p>- Outside of Black Manor -<p>

Regulus stepped, outside the manor with an expressionless face on. He stepped outside the wards of his home, crossing his arms.

"You can come out now." Regulus hissed, as he let his magic lash out towards the woods. Instantly something dodge the magical warning and jumped out in front of Regulus who sneered at the figure.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered, whipping out his wand instantly towards the creature.

Regulus saw the creature and sneered at the darkness the creature rolled in. Regulus noted the creatures large arms and long legs. It's whole body was covered in almost rusted skin, with stitches all over. A long tail whipped behind the creature.

"Ah...well...well, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Regulus sneered, as he pointed the wand at Stitched. "Regulus...it has been a very long time." the creature whispered as she stepped back a bit to give the other some space.

"And why are you here? I thought you are the guardian to that boarding school." Regulus asked, whipping his magic at her again in warning for her not to get to close to him or the border to his home.

Stitch seem to look down for a moment, before looking faster Regulus towards the window of a certain. At this Regulus gave a deadly glare making creature flinch and jump back a bit.

"I am not letting him go." Regulus hissed, looking at Stitch with madness in his eyes.

Stitch seemed surprised, before looking at Regulus closely. "Regulus...how far gone have you went into the forbidden artes?" asked Stitch, fearing what her answer would be.

"As far gone as you did...maybe even farther." Regulus whispered with a crackle, making Stitch shake her head. "Regulus, I'm here to save the bird in which your crippled." Stitch whispered, looking to the window sadly.

"You are not taking James away." Regulus hissed, making Stitch flinch a bit.

"What did they promise you?" asked Regulus sneering a bit as he looked at the creature .His magic now constantly whipping at the others, showing that he was no longer seeing her as an alley, but a complete threat.

"Do you think that the light is winning?" Regulus asked, making Stitch look away from the other. Her long fingers patted the grassy ground before looking at Regulus.

"The Dark Lord continues to become stronger and stronger as the day goes by...more powerful wizards are joining him than the light...come now, do you really want to be ruled under Dumbledore?" Regulus asked, making Stitch screech.

Regulus sighed as he heard the sound of a woman screaming and yet rusty chains turning, before the creature stopped it's angry roar.

"Remus did nothing wrong to me though...I want to help him...I want to make his wish come true." Stitch stated, going into a defensive stance, when a small pebble beside her burst into a small explosion.

"And what of Sirius? Didn't he make fun of you? Torture you?" asked Regulus asked as he stepped closer to Stitch.

"Wasn't he, Lily, Dumbledore and the whole bloody order the reason why they took your children away? How they shunned you when you needed help?" Sirius whispered into the creature's ear who snarled.

"But...I can't go back from my word...I must...I must bring James to them." Stitch whispered as soon wires started to burst out of her back.

Regulus seemed unaffected by this as he continued to look at the creature. "And what if I told you that there is a way to get revenge and still keep your promise?" asked Regulus making Stitch freeze a bit.

"What if I can give you more than what Remus can?" asked Regulus.

The creature froze for a bit, before tensing up a bit.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>- With Remus -<p>

Remus sat alone in the field that belong to the Weasley family. His eyes showed how tired he was, and his tensed shoulders showed how stressed he was.

As each day goes by, continues another day of torture for James. Another day someone dies and the Dark Army grows. It was too the point where Remus didn't even know what they were fighting for anymore.

Remus stopped though as he looked up in the open area he was in to the tall grass a few feet before him.

"You may come out...Starling." Remus whispered, watching as the creature known as 'Stitch' came out towards Remus. A look on her face, that was unreadable to Remus.

"How is your progress with James? Is he alright?" Remus asked, about to sit up, but was stopped when Starling raised her hands. Showing Remus that he must calm down before he spoke with her.

"Remus...I have spoken with Regulus." Starling whispered, making Remus note that her voice sounded normal. Unlike the voice she always uses when around stranger or people who she didn't really like.

"What of James?" Remus asked, making Starling stall for a minute.

"Remus...your side is...falling." Starling whispered, making Remus sigh. "I know..." Remus whispered, he knew that they were losing the battle and war.

"And you...cannot keep your side of the deal with me...yes?" Starling whispered, making Remus reluctantly nod. He knew it would never happen. Once he went to Dumbledore about, he laughed at his face, saying how he would never do anything for a dark creature.

Remus soon left the Order, while Sirius and Lily stayed to continue battle plans with the Head Master.

"No...I cannot." Remus whispered, making Starling shake her head, before she walked over to where Remus sat. Sitting beside Remus with a sad expression on her own face.

"Remus...Regulus wanted me to betray you." Starling whispered, making Remus look at the other in surprise. "And I was considering it...I want to keep the children safe and I was angry at the Order...Also the fact that Regulus really was my only friend." Starling stated to where she sat, hunched over to look down at the werewolf.

"But, I cannot betray you..." Starling whispered, making Remus smile. "You always were the kindest person I've ever meet." Remus whispered, making Starling nod.

"I am joining Voldemort." Starling whispered, getting up to go towards the tall grass. Remus nodded, knowing the creature would want to join.

"Remus...James still lives, but he...he isn't the same anymore." Starling whispered as she sunk into the tall grass. "Regulus gives you a choice Remus...join him...and you may be with James...go against him and you shall never see him." Starling whispered, before turning her head.

"It has become a mad house here hasn't it?" asked Remus as he looked at Starling. Clutching the Letter that she threw to him.

"No Remus." Starling called out, vanishing in the tall grass.

"_**It was always mad here.**_"

* * *

><p>- To be Continued -<p>

Me: Sorry again for this being short and for not updating in so long.

The second chapter, is currently being typed, so be expecting that soon. Nanny Prongs will be updated with two chapters after this story!

I hoped you all enjoyed!


End file.
